1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches and more specifically it relates to a trailer hitch assembly for allowing a user to simultaneously extend and pivot the distal end of the trailer hitch to position the hitch ball in a desired position.
Individuals that own trailers, whether they be horse or boat trailers, must always go through the difficult task of aligning and connecting the hitch ball of the trailer hitch to a ball coupler on the trailer. Since the user is usually unable to directly visualize the hitch ball and the ball coupler during movement of the vehicle, the user must constantly stop the vehicle and get out to determine the position and distance the hitch ball is from the ball coupler. Sometimes the user will back up too much causing the ball coupler to damage the rear portion of the vehicle. Hence, there is a need for a device that will allow a user to easily and simply connect a hitch ball to a ball coupler without having to inconveniently get out of the vehicle numerous times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer hitches have been in use for years. Typically, the trailer hitch is directly connected to the bumper of the vehicle preventing any longitudinal or pivotal movement of the trailer hitch. The conventional trailer hitch will have a hitch shaft with a hitch ball removably attached through an aperture within the distal end of the hitch shaft.
Conventional trailer hitches do not allow longitudinal or pivotal movement for allowing the user to manually align the hitch ball with the ball coupler. Because the user has to constantly "guess" where the position of the ball coupler is in relation to the rear portion of the vehicle, damage to the vehicle is all but inevitable. In addition, it is extremely dangerous for the user to accidentally engage the trailer which can result in uncontrolled movement of the trailer.
Examples of trailer hitches include U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,525 to Laundry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,210 to Dugger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,805 to La Roque; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,076 to Swindall are all illustrative of such prior art.
Laundry (U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,525) discloses a self locking trailer hitch. Laundry teaches a frame attachable to a vehicle, a housing arranged to slide longitudinally on the frame, and a swing bar pivotally attached to the housing to swing laterally.
Dugger (U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,210) discloses a trailer hitch for a vehicle designed to be inserted in a conventional square-shaped sleeve or receiver fixed to the back of a vehicle. Dugger teaches a sleeve and an arm which is received by and pivots simultaneously with the sleeve.
La Roque (U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,805) discloses an adjustably extensible trailer hitch assembly. La Roque teaches a base structure attachable to a vehicle, an outer tube pivotally attached to the base structure, an inner shaft slidably positioned within the outer tube, a lock pin insertable through the outer tube and the inner shaft for securing the extended position, and a U-shaped pivot clamp pivotally attached to the base structure for removably surround the sides of the outer tube for preventing pivoting.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a user to simultaneously extend and pivot the distal end of the trailer hitch to position the hitch ball in a desired position. The prior art attempts require the user to remove two securing devices for preventing the extending and pivoting movements of the trailer hitch which are awkward to utilize.
In these respects, the trailer hitch assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to simultaneously extend and pivot the distal end of the trailer hitch to position the hitch ball in a desired position.